thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
GreenCube
| species = Normal: Minecraft entity Transformed: Pony, human | gender = Male | age = None | eyes = Dark Red | height = 4'4" (134 cm; Minecraft) 3'3" (100 cm; pony) 5'9" (181 cm; human) | weight = 126 lbs (57 kg) | nationality = None (speaks with an American accent) | hobby = Murdering. Terrorizing. Stalking. Torturing. | goals = Kill anyone who comes in his path. Find a way to destroy Steve forever and replace him as the default skin (ongoing). | crimes = Mass murder Stalking Torture Manipulation Animal cruelty Brainwashing Mass arson Mass destruction Mass vandalism Attempted murder Breaking and entering Theft Burglary | type of villain = Vengeful Evil Creation }}GreenCube, also known as Entity-M458, is an entity within Minecraft that was created for the sole purpose of ruining minigames and the fun of players. History GreenCube was originally going to be the default skin of Minecraft, however, Notch decided that the skin looked too creepy and inhuman, so it was deleted and replaced with the regular Steve skin that remains in Minecraft today, leaving GreenCube in a folder with the original game files. Sometime in early 2016, Herobrine found the folder containing GreenCube and decided to use it to his advantage, he took the skin and turned the skin into it's own entity, giving GreenCube life, and giving him his new goal of vengeance. Relationships Players GreenCube seems to solely target human players, his hatred is enough to frighten players into backing away from him or logging off. GreenCube will find a vulnerable player who is defenseless with no armor or weapons, and will proceed to be killed by GreenCube until they leave the game. Physical Description GreenCube has the exact same appearance as Steve from the present day Minecraft, except his shirt is a dark green and his eyes are a dark glowing red. Personality GreenCube is a cold blooded, silent, manipulative killer who likes to leave clues into who he really is, he's also shown to be unfair, as he likes to teleport people to another world where he proceeds to kill and torture them over and over again. GreenCube is a sadist, he gets the greatest thrills and laughs when reacting to players cowering in his presence, thriving off their suffering. Signs of GreenCube Signs of GreenCube being inside your Minecraft world include: *All players on servers leaving except for you. *Jumping to another server automatically at any time. *Spawning in the End. *And more... Weapons GreenCube normally uses his powers to kill his victims, but sometimes he uses regular weapons found within Minecraft. Theme Song Unknown. Voice Unknown. GreenCube Quotes “I have come.” "Gentlemen..." "Because I am here to restore order. I am the one who will stop this." "You shouldn't be here." "Eternal damnation will come upon you!" "I am all powerful!" "You cannot come any closer!" "You will die!" "You and all your friends will die!!!!" “I am coming closer! Prepare yourself!" Gallery 2016-03-05_19_01_34.png|Sighting of GreenCube. Trivia *GreenCube's debut was in the Creepypasta named after his alias, Entity-M458. Category:Creepypasta Category:Minecraft Category:Villains